Fake or Genuine, does it really matter?
by anonym freak
Summary: Klaus found out Sabrina's an impostor. Insane Klaus's POV


Summary: Sabrina and Klaus had been married for one year, and were perfectly happy with their life. Until… Klaus finally found out about Sabrina's little secret, and he is very mad about it. What did he do? Of course drive her out of the palace. He swore he would never forgive the woman who had tricked her, and thinks that he had fallen to a fake, that their entire marriage is a fake. But, is it true?

**Klaus' POV**

How could I be so stupid after all this time? All this time she had been tricking me, and I don't even realize it? What am I? A complete idiot?

And I curse myself again. Yes, I AM an IDIOT. Who the heck in the world married a fake princess and didn't even realize it all this time? Well, yes, she is very sloppy, but I thought it was just, HER! And for God's sake, maybe I would never know it not for me accidentally eavesdropping on her conversation with Kip!

So basically, my first love, my childhood friend, is this world's Sabrina, and my wife is her counterpart from another world. So, I realize it with disappointment, have all this time, I've fallen for a fake, an illusion?

I'm tricked. And that thought drive me mad with anger. Sabrina, yes, 'Sabrina', I thought of her name bitterly, has the same name as the true Sabrina.

Angrily, I open the door to our room, and pace to her. Her face is contorted into one of pain. She know. She know I've eavesdropped at that conversation. Maybe she had grown tired of me, but just can't gather the courage to ask for proper divorce, and she thought that it's better if she admit her sin at the same time. That angered me more. Did she think that she can just get away with admitting? That I'll just let her go?

"Klaus…" Her voice is still the same loving voice I have always love to hear. A fake loving voice. My bitterness just get the better of me, and without any remorse, I slap her. She doesn't avoid it. She accept it with something I her eyes. That something I decide to percept as defiance. I slap her once again. This time on her other cheek.

'Being a martyr, aren't you?' That thought just pop out of my mind. 'If you are slapped, give the person who slapped you your other cheek.' This time I yank her hair and stare at her gaze which is fixed right to my own gaze that is burning holes. While my gaze speak hatred and hurt, her gaze speak of something I don't know and don't care to know. 'Do you think being a martyr can atone for lying to me all this time?' I want to scream at her. To kill her. To do anything to transfer this pain of betrayal I'm feeling.

But she… she! She just stare with that unreadable expression on her face! Doesn't she feel any remorse for tricking me? At least apologize! Cry! 'Don't act like this doesn't hurt you, even if it's true! Am I worth only that much in your book? That you don't even flinch when I hurt you?'

"WHY? WHY DID YOU TRICK ME?"

I scream that hard, maybe soldiers will come coming in another minute. I'm too angry to care. My words don't hurt her, as her face doesn't change or give the faintest hint of a wince. It means that I'm only worth that much for her.

"WHY AREN'T YOU RETORTING LIKE ALWAYS, PRINCESS? DO YOU REALLY THINK BEING SILENT TO MY TREATMENT CAN ATONE FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?"

With that I slap her once again. So hard that her body fall. I'm still not satisfied. If I can't inflict her this pain I'm feeling through words, I'll just make her understand the depths of pain I'm feeling through physical pain!

I yank her hair again to make her stand up. She won't be coming out of this with just a few bruises, I know. And I don't care. It's better if she get out of this room scathed. At least that will lessen this pain. The corner of her mouth is already bleeding, and her cheeks are red with the force of the slap I have given her. Her eyes still hold that same gaze. And she still hold firm. But that just further angers me.

'You just can't give me the release for all this pain, huh? You just have to defy me with that face… Why don't you just break like a fragile doll?'

What do I have to do so you can feel what I'm feeling right now?

'Rape her.' A voice in my mind whisper. And my eyes become that cold steel as I yank her off the ground to forcefully push her to the bed.

Realizing what I'm about to do, her eyes widen. And for that fracture of moment, she plead me.

"Klaus! Don't!" But I can't care less. If that's the only way she's going to feel pain, then I'll do anything. Anything so she know how much she have hurt me.

I forcefully kiss her, shoving her frail and smaller body to the bed. Yes, the bed. It no longer deserve to be called our bed. And I continue by biting her shoulder harshly. I am about to continue this vile deed, when I did the mistake that stopped me from everything. I see her face. Her tearful face, and sobbing frame. My body immediately get away for fear of hurting her.

I can't help but feel the guilt. Why? After all that she had done to me, that she still mean this much to me? That even hurting her in everyway don't make me better. It transfer the pain, but the remaining pain just double up.

"Go away." My voice is a dead monotone. "Go away and never appear before me again."

"But…" She still hesitate. Why does she still hesitate? I just gave her what she want most, right? She want to get away from me.

"Go away!" This time I shout.

She immediately get up from the bed, and run to the door where I know Kip's waiting anxiously behind it. "I'm sorry," before the door close, she said that.

After she leave, I can't help but break into pieces. Pieces I don't know, will be mend one day, or not.

AN : Wew~ So angsty…


End file.
